LAZOS
by AlfredBunnyJones
Summary: Este es un nuevo fic que escribi en navidad, espero les gustes. Los personajes no me pertecen son de Hidekaz sama. GerMerica


"LAZOS"

Capitulo 1

**" -...Entonces...Bye bye hahahaha- "**dijó el rubio americano mientras caminaba con una sonrisa baja , cargaba su maleta hacia el pasillo para abordar su avión. En ese momento Ludwig jamás debió haberlo dejado miró irse, si hubiera sabido que ese dia iba a ser el último dia que lo veia lo hubiese detenido y quizá haberle dicho cuanto lo apreciaba. París, el último lugar donde lo vió, las cosas por algo suceden.

Casi nueve meses despues de aquella seca despedida en el areopuerto recibió una noicia muy triste, Alfred había muerto en un hospital en New York, no le informaron detalles, lo único que se sabia era que ya no existia. Al principio no sintió la perdida de este, pero al llegar al entierro empezó a decaer, algo se iba de él en aquel ataud, ni si quiera sabia que era, tal vez sentia remordimiento por que despues de esa navidad no le habló, jamás tuvo el descaro de marcarle, ni de saber si estaba enfermo o si algo le pasaba, tantas cosas lindas que vivieron esa noche buena. No se sentia bien, toddos esos recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su mente, asi que optó por alejarse de donde llevaban acabo esa ceremonia notando que el británico estaba lejos también, pero este cargaba un bebé en sus brazos que justo cuando el alemán se acercó empezó a sollozar. Pensó un poco y se preguntaba "¿de cuando aca Arthur tiene pareja e hijos?", no sabia y mejor ni queia indagar.

Arthur levantó la vista al ver quien era quien se acercaba, escondiendo un poco al niño que trataba de calmar, chocó vista con este y no dijeron nada,solo se quedarón callados ambos sabiendo el dolor que causaba que el más idiota ya no estuviera entre ellos.

Tuvó tanto tiempo para hablarle, tanto tiempo para verle y ahora Jones estaba muerto, un poco el culpable era su orgullo, ahora nunca tenfria una navidad tan linda como aquella.

Doce años más pasaron, cada 24 y 25 de diciembre no habian sido tan alegres, al menos para él, si reia por las cosas y ocurrencias de las demas naciones, pero le faltaba eso, ese algo que caracterizaba al americano. Ese año seria en Londres, Arthur queria que fuera en su casa, Alemania no queia ir, pero el inglés insistió y no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

La navidad llegó de nuevo y en casa de Inglaterra todos ya habían llegado; Francia bebia vino, Rusia parecia estar ebrio, se habia quedado estático con su sonrisa caracteristica que daba comia mucho, todos estaba disfrutando las fiestas, Arthur le saludó y le ofreció bebida, la cual Gilbert servia contento saludando a su hermano felicitandolo en navidad. Poco a poco se perdian por culpa del licor, reian felices, Ludwig observó el árbol de navidad y el muerdago que colgaba en una de las ramas de este, arrugó la frente y apretó los puños recordandolo.

**"-..What?, ¿un beso? pero ¿por que?-** preguntó esa vez muy sonrojado Alfred-

**-esa es la tradición América, besar a quien este contigo debajo del muerdago-** sonrió molestandolo un poco.

**- asi que eso debo hacer, y..si no estuviera yo...¿besarias a quién estuviese?-**

**- tal vez..-**

**-hahahahaha...-** despues de esa risa el americano cayó y terminó por besarle"

Tragó amargo y volteó hacia un lado, un pequeño malestar se hizo presente en él, le dió tanta tristeza ese recuerdo, se acercó al muerdago y bajó su vista.

**"- Alemania...¿estas seguro?, mm mejor dicho, ¿estas ebrio?-** preguntó despacio en uno de los pasillos de la casa de Francia

**-No América, no estoy ebrio, estoy conciente de lo que voy a hacer-** respondió.

**-oh menos mal,...-**se hizó un pausa**-What! ¡estas conciente!-**

**-hehe..shhhh!- **le calló con otro suave beso"

**-..Tsk que esa pasandome-**negó un poco y se alejo de ahí rumbo a la cocina donde de pronto un niño salió corriendo al jardin por la puerta trasera. Ese joven llamó su curiosidad y lo que hizo fue seguirlo hasta fuera donde la nieve caia despacio, el niño estaba solo en bata para dormir, sin abrigo alguno que le cubriera, lo que más le llamaba la atención de aquella persona era sus facciones, tan familiares y al acercarse más a este se percataba que era muy parecido a Alfred.

**-Oiga señor, por favor no me acuse con mi tío Iggy, me va a castigar si sabe que salí a ver la nieve sin abrigo-**

**-hallo, descuida, no creo que si quiera Arthur recuerde algo ahora-**

**-hahahaha...-**sonrió el niño.

**-¿Como te llamas?-**

**-hehehe..mi nombre es Ethan-**

**-has dicho que Arthur es tu tío, siempre creí que era tu padre-**

**-No...-**negó suavemente**- Mi padre murio hace tiempo, cuando yo nací-**

El alemán se quitó el abrigo y lo cubrio, habia algo en él que senia la necesidad de saber mas de su persona.

**-lo lamento..-**

**-descuide...y usted ¿cómo se llama?-** él joven rubio se volteó a verlo dejando que viese esos ojos azul turquesa y su pequeño rulo que sobresalia en su frente.

**- Soy Alemania, pero tú puedes llamarme Ludwig-**

**-unplacer señor alemania- **extendió su mano muy caballeroso a estrecharla con la dl mayor, sin duda Arthur le habia educado vbien.

**-el placer es mio Ethan-** se soltó suave del saludo el alemán **-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-**

**-por su puesto señor-**

**-¿Eres hijo de América?-**

El pequeño bajó su vista asintiendo a la pregunta.**-Si, el era mi "madre", y se murió cuando nací,po mi culpa..-**mordió sus labios para conenerse del llanto al recordarle- **él, amaba la navidad..., lo he necesitado mucho, tío Iggy hace lo que puede y es muy estricto jajajaja-**

-**No te culpes de eso, no fue tu culpa...y ¿sabes quién es tu otro padre?-**

**-No, no se quien es el otro...-** ladeó la vista a la casa y suspiró- **debo regresar señor Alemania, debo levantarme a las 5 de la mañana para hacer ejercicio, asi un hombre adquiere habilidades y fuerza hahaha como usted, usted se ve muy fuerte-**

**-en efecto, lo soy, anda ve, antes de que Inglaterra se de cuenta que estas aqui-**

Se quitó el abrigo el menor y se lo entregó al dueño**.-Thanks..-**

**-No, descuida, regresamelo luego, piens quedame unos dias en Londres-**

**-esta bien, jiji se lo agradezco, bye bye...hahaha**-tomó el abrigo y emprendió una carrera a su habitación, donde se acomodó y pretendió descanzar.

El rubio de mirada seria se quedó en el jardín pensando, se le venian ideas locas a la cabeza, que solo Inglaterra podia aclararle.

-**mmm...que tanto ocultas acerca de Alfred, Arthur-**


End file.
